


Who Am I?

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Some Nights [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's day sucked, but Blaine's did, too. Blaine really doesn't care too much about his own day, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> "But here they come again to jack my style. And that's alright. I found a martyr in my bed tonight. She stops my bones from wondering who I am, who I am, who I am. Oh, who am I? Who am I?"

When Kurt got home that night, he was  _so done_. His day was long, frustrating, and, God, did it  _suck_. He threw his bag onto the old sofa and moved down the hallway sluggishly. He stopped first at his daughter Billie's room, glad to see that she was asleep. This accomplished, he headed for his own bedroom.

"Blaine?" he asked as he pushed the door open. "You still up?"

"Mm." Blaine pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed.

"Blaine, my day sucked." Kurt opened with that before he launched into a full-scale description of his day and a breakdown of exactly  _why_  it sucked. Blaine watched blearily from the bed as Kurt ranted and changed from his work clothes into his pajamas. He listened intently and offered what he could until Kurt calmed down and climbed into bed with him.

"I don't even know why I bother." Kurt told his husband honestly. "I mean, what's the point? This isn't  _me_ , this isn't-"

"Kurt, honey, calm down." Blaine interrupted, trying to prevent another meltdown. "You do this because you love this job. You love being a stage manager. The job isn't you. You're you."

"You're right." Kurt agreed after a long moment of contemplative silence. "Thank you."

"I'm just sorry you had a rough day." Blaine pulled Kurt into an embrace and kissed the side of his head. "But it's over, and tomorrow will be a better day."

"Mm." Kurt voiced his assent, happy to fall asleep right then, before he remembered something. "How was your day?"

"Not as good as most." Blaine answered honestly. "Had to deal with some ignorant parents at Billie's school. Caught me before I picked her up. I got in some good punches when I had to, but there were three of them."

"Did they hurt you again?" When no answer came, Kurt pulled out of Blaine's embrace. "Blaine, what happened?"

"Three thuggish dads came up to me and voiced their opinions on the matter of homosexuality." Blaine pulled Kurt back to him and pet his hair soothingly. "Just go to sleep. It was a long day and it's over now."

Kurt was about to fight him, but Blaine's breathing was becoming heavier, and Kurt let it go for now. As Blaine fell asleep against the pillows, Kurt pressed his head to his husband's chest, just listening to his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
